At The End of The Street
by Kyueen
Summary: Tidak perlu sebuah tempat yang romantis untuk mengenang semua kenangan indahmu bersamanya. Tidak perlu momen yang mewah dan meriah. Yang harus kau perhatikan adalah, siapa yang ada bersamamu untuk menikmati kebahagiaan kecil yang kalian ciptakan bersama. Dan untuk kali ini, di ujung jalan adalah saksi dimana sebuah kisah cinta sepasang manusia tercipta. / WonKyu.


**At The End of The Street**

Kyuhyun menapakkan kakinya di sepanjang jalan yang mulai dipenuhi dengan daun _maple_ yang gugur dari pohon. Beberapa dari dedaunan itu menari seirama hembusan angin yang menerbangkannya. Kyuhyun memandang langit di atasnya. Warna biru yang mendominasi lautan angkasa itu terlihat begitu indah. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil karenanya.

Kyuhyun kembali menyusuri jalan yang saat ini terlihan dan terasa begitu sepi saat musim gugur telah tiba. Laki-laki itu sedikit merapatkan lilitan syal dilehernya ketika hembusan angin menerpa tubuhnya. Memandang ke sekeliling jalan yang begitu familiar baginya. Jalan yang begitu banyak menyimpan kisah hidupnya yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan. Tidak ketika ia dengan sengaja menyusuri jalan itu setiap harinya.

Laki-laki berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu kembali tersenyum ketika pandangannya menemukan tiang tanda pejalan kaki tepat berada di depannya.

_Kyuhyun berlari di sepanjang jalan untuk mengejar bus yang akan membawanya menuju tempat latihannya. Ia mengumpat kecil, merutuki kebodohannya karena terlambat. Memandang jam yang ada di lengan kirinya sambil tetap berlari. Tepat ketika ia telah menyadari bus yang ia kejar telah berangkat tiga menit yang lalu, tubuhnya menabrak seseorang dihadapannya dengan cukup keras. Membuatnya menjatuhkan barangnya dan tubuhnya limbung. Sebelum ia merasakan tubuhnya terhempas ke tanah, sebuah tarikan di tangannya membuatnya dengan reflek menggenggam erat tangan yang menopangnya. Kyuhyun memandang orang yang ditabraknya dengan wajah terkejutnya._

"_Kau tak apa?" sebuah suara menyadarkan Kyuhyun dan segera membenahi posisinya._

_Kyuhyun membungkuk memohon maaf atas kecelakaan yang terjadi karenanya. "Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya benar-benar tidak melihat Anda."_

_Orang dihadapannya tertawa kecil, "Tak apa. Kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Kyuhyun kembali menatap orang dihadapannya, "Ya, saya baik-baik saja. Terima kasih telah menolong saya."_

_Lawan bicaranya tersenyu simpul, "Bukan masalah. Kau cukup ringan untuk ukuran laki-laki."_

_Kyuhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal, "Beberapa dari temanku mengatakan hal yang sama."_

"_Siwon. Choi Siwon. Dan bersikaplah tidak terlalu formal denganku, aku rasa usia kita tidak berbeda jauh." Lawan bicaranya mengulurkan tangannya._

_Kyuhyun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan menjabatnya, "Cho Kyuhyun."_

"_Jadi kau sedang terburu-buru?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sa-aku harus tiba di tempat latihan kurang dari satu jam lagi. Tapi kecerobohanku membuatku terlambat menaiki satu-satunya kendaraan yang bisa aku naiki untuk sampai disana tepat waktu."_

_Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya._

"_Apakah kau juga menunggu bus, Siwon-ssi? Tidakkah pakaianmu terlihat err… terlalu formal dan mahal untuk menaiki kendaraan umum?" Kyuhyun menyadari pakaian Siwon dan mengamatinya dari atas ke bawah._

_Siwon tertawa kecil, "Tidak. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang mengantarkan mobilku. Mobil yang aku gunakan mogok disebelah sana." Siwon menunjuk audi hitam dibelakang tubuhnya._

_Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum ia menemukan kata-katanya, "Wow… Tidak heran pakaianmu seperti ini. Aku percaya kau adalah seorang kaya raya yang sangat kaya raya."_

_Siwon kembali tertawa. Kali ini lebih keras, "Aku tidak sekaya yang kau pikirkan. Dan salahkan pekerjaanku yang mengharuskan aku memakai pakaian robot ini. Oh… Kau berkata kau harus berada di tempat latihan dan aku lihat kau membawa sebuah biola di tanganmu. Jadi apa pekerjaanmu, Kyuhyun-ssi?"_

_Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya singkat, "Musisi? Aku salah satu pelatih instrumen musik di Seoul."_

_Siwon terlihat terkesima, "Musisi? Aku selalu ingin memainkan alat musik."_

_Kini giliran Kyuhyun untuk tertawa, "Dengan apa yang kau miliki, aku yakin kau bisa melakukan segalanya, Siwon-ssi."_

_Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "Terkadang tidak."_

_Kyuhyun menyadari sikap Siwon. Ia segera menunduk, "Aku tidak bermaksud menyinggungmu. Maafkan aku."_

_Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun singkat, "Aku tidak tersinggung. Dan kau bilang kau menuju Seoul, benar?" Kyuhyun mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban._

"_Kantorku juga ada disana. Bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu?"_

_Kyuhyun memasang wajah terkejutnya, "Oh tidak. Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menunggu bus selanjutnya. Itu akan sangat merepotkanmu." Mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di udara._

_Siwon tertawa melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun, "Kau takut jika aku penjahat?"_

_Kyuhyun menggeleng keras. "Bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu."_

"_Itu mobilku. Aku tidak keberatan mengantarmu. Aku kira kau sedang terburu-buru. Dengan mobilku, kita bisa sampai di kota dalam tiga puluh menit._ _Bagaimana?" Siwon menukar kunci mobilnya dengan sopirnya._

_Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan melihat jam tangannya. Tawaran itu begitu menggiurkan. "Ba-baiklah… Aku akan mengganti biaya bahan bakarnya."_

_Siwon tersenyum puas, "Tidak perlu. Aku hanya butuh satu hal untuk mengganti jasaku."_

_Kyuhyun menaikkan kedua alisnya, "Tentu saja. Katakan apa itu, Siwon-ssi? Aku akan memberikannya."_

_Siwon mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun, "Berikan aku nomor teleponmu." Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan._

"_Sudah ku katakan bahwa aku ingin bisa bermain musik, bukan?" Siwon menjelaskan kalimatnya._

"_Tapi aku tidak sebaik yang ka—"_

"_Aku rasa kau yang terbaik, Kyu."_

_Kyuhyun tertegun dengan nama panggilan barunya dari Siwon. _

_Ia menyukainya. _

_Kyuhyun menghela kemudian menerima ponsel itu dan segera menyentuh layar sentuh pada ponsel itu. Kyuhyun menyerahkan ponsel Siwon kembali kepada pemiliknya. Siwon tersenyum tulus._

"_Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu, Siwon-ssi. Tanpamu aku pasti akan terlambat dan menunggu dengan wajah bodohku di bawah tiang halte ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap Siwon dengan kerucutan bibirnya. Menunjuk tiang yang berada di sebelah tubuhnya._

_Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Sebenarnya tiang yang kau tunjuk adalah tiang pejalan kaki."_

_Kyuhyun segera melihat tiang yang disebut. Dagunya jatuh seketika ketika menyadari kebenaran Siwon. Kyuhyun menutup matanya beberapa saat setelah menyadari tiang pemberhentian halte bus yang ia cari telah ia lewati._

"_Bukankah aku tampak bodoh saat ini?"_

_Siwon kembali tertawa pagi itu, "Setidaknya karena hal itu, aku bisa mendapat nomor teleponmu. Lebih baik kita berangkat sekarang sebelum kau terlambat."_

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyentuh tiang itu dan tersenyum masam. Sudah lama sekali kejadian itu berlalu. Tujuh tahun. Tujuh tahun dan ingatan Kyuhyun tentang kejadian itu masih begitu segar diingatannya bagaikan kejadian itu terjadi kemarin. Ada satu bagian dalam dirinya yang berteriak menahan rasa sakit.

Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat disebelah tiang itu dan memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Kyuhyun memandang aspal jalan dimana Kyuhyun sangat hafal, roda mobil Siwon berhenti di atasnya.

"Apakah aku masih tampak bodoh seperti dulu, Siwon? Apakah kau masih menyukai kebodohanku seperti dulu saat pertama kali kita bertemu?"

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar hembusan angin menerpanya. Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan dan memejamkan matanya. Menikmati ketenangan yang ia dapat di jalan itu. Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya hanya untuk menemukan pandangannya mengabur ketika air mata mulai mengisi kelopak matanya.

"Kau tahu, Siwon… Ketika kau terbiasa hidup dengan dirimu bersama orang yang kau cintai, saat orang itu pergi, kau lupa bagaimana caramu hidup dengan dirimu sendiri. Bukankah itu menyedihkan, Siwon?"

Kyuhyun bisa merasakan dirinya tersenyum dalam kesedihan ketika air mata kembali menuruni pipinya.

"Seharusnya kau tidak menolongku saat itu. Aku membencimu karena hal itu. Tapi kau tahu apa yang lebih aku benci, Won? Aku benar-benar membenci diriku sendiri yang menyukainya. Seharusnya aku tidak terlambat hari itu jadi kita tidak perlu bertemu sama sekali. Seharusnya aku tidak menabrakmu agar kau tidak mengulurkan tanganm dan menyebutkan namamu untuk berkenalan denganku. Seharusnya aku membencimu. Seharusnya… seharusnya kita tidak berpisah."

Kyuhyun merasakan sesak pada dada kirinya yang amat sangat. Kyuhyun meremas bagian itu dengan kuat. Bukankah harusnya Kyuhyun tidak seperti itu? Seharusnya ia sudah terbiasa.

Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi tiang itu dan duduk di bangku yang tak jauh darinya. Ia mengusap air matanya yang tidak bisa ia cegah menuruni pipinya. Pandangan Kyuhyun terpaku ketika ia menemukan sebuah gelas berisi kopi yang familiar baginya.

Ia tersenyum, "_Americano._"

"_Kau selalu membawa kopi itu ketika kau menjemputku. Jenis kopi favoritmu?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menerima segelas teh hangat yang Siwon sodorkan kepadanya. Ini sudah memasuki bulan ketiga Siwon memaksa dirinya menuruti kemauan Siwon untuk menjemputnya di tempat mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali._

_Siwon mengangguk singkat, "Americano. Dua sendok gula dan diaduk dengan gerakan melingkar."_

_Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Apakah rasanya akan berbeda ketika seseorang mengaduknya dengan cara lain?"_

"_Percayalah aku bisa membedakannya."_

_Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Bagaimana jika aku membawakanmu segelas Americano besok pagi dan kau harus menebak bagaimana caraku mengaduknya?"_

_Siwon tersenyum lebar menampilkan deretan giginya dan lesung pipinya membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan dunianya untuk beberapa saat. "Kau ingin mengujiku? Kau bisa mencobanya dan jika aku bisa menebaknya, kau harus makan malam denganku besok."_

"_Makan malam? Kau tampak seperti seseorang yang mengajakku kencan, Siwon."_

_Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas, "Percayalah… mengajakmu untuk berkencan denganku adalah hal yang aku inginkan dari dulu. Aku tidak pernah berani mengajakmu keluar, namun setelah kau menantangku, aku rasa itu kesempatan emas."_

_Kyuhyun terpaku. Apakah itu berarti Siwon seorang gay?_

_Sama sepertinya?_

_Siwon menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam, "Apakah kau tersinggung dengan ucapanku, Kyu?"_

_Kyuhyun segera menghentikan lamunannya, "Bukan. Bukan itu… Apa itu berarti kau seorang…"_

"_Gay?" Kyuhyun menunduk mendengar siwon menyahut kalimatnya._

"_Aku bukan gay, Kyu. Hanya saja aku memiliki ketertarikan pada seorang laki-laki saat ini."_

_Kyuhyun mendongak, menatap Siwon dengan raut kebingungannya._

"_Siapa?" Dan Kyuhyun membenci ketika pertanyaan itu terdengar begitu posesif di telinganya._

_Siwon menaikkan satu alisnya, "Well, aku tidak akan memberitahumu sampai aku yakin dia juga tertarik padaku."_

_Kyuhyun memandang ke arah yang lain selain Siwon. Ada sesuatu yang mencengkeram jantungnya ketika tahu Siwon menyukai orang lain. Sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada._

"_Kau tidak seharusnya menemuiku jika kau menyukai orang lain."_

"_Untuk seseorang yang bisa menguasai not dengan begitu cepat, Kyu, kau adalah orang paling lambat yang pernah aku temui." Siwon tertawa kecil setelahnya. _

_Dia tidak bodoh._

_Kyuhyun kembali menatap Siwon, "Ada apa denganku?"_

_Siwon berdiri dari bangku yang mereka duduki, meminum Americanonya dengan senyum mengembang di wajahnya. Salah satu tangannya berada dalam saku celananya._

"_Justru saat ini aku sedang menemui orang yang aku suka, Kyu."_

_Dan yang Kyuhyun tahu hari itu adalah, ia tidak bisa menghentikan senyum bodoh di wajahnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Dan kita benar-benar makan malam dihari selanjutnya karena kau menebak dengan benar. Aku tidak berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar mengetahui perbedaan rasa yang ada. Kemudian aku menyadarinya ketika aku membuatkan Americano untukmu setiap harinya. Bukankah semua kenangan itu begitu indah, Siwon? Aku tidak pernah lebih bahagia dari hari itu."

Kyuhyun mengambil gelas itu dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah. Untuk sesaat mengamati isi tempat sampah itu yang penuh dengan gelas yang sama. Kemudian menaruh sebuah gelas baru berisi kopi yang sama di atas bangku.

Ia kembali menduduki bangku disana dan mengamati pinggiran bangku yang agak bengkok. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring. Ia menyentuh pinggiran bangku itu dengan tangannya. Merasakan dinginnya besi itu yang kontras dengan suhu tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian musim gugur.

Matanya menyiratkan sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih beremosi. Sesuatu yang selalu ia rasakan ketika Siwon melakukan hal bodoh untuk memikatnya. Hal yang tidak pernah gagal membuat Kyuhyun jatuh dalam pesona seorang Choi Siwon. Kyuhyun bergetar mengingat kenangan yang berpusat pada hasrat yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Kau ingat bagaimana kau membengkokkan pinggiran bangku ini, Siwon? Karena aku mengingat setiap detailnya."

_Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghabiskan malam dengan cara yang berbeda kali itu. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk memberi kejutan untuk Siwon di hari ulang tahunnya. Beberapa bulan setelah mereka memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan yang hanya berlaku untuk keduanya._

_Kyuhyun mengajak Siwon untuk menemuinya di jalan biasa mereka bertemu. Awalnya Siwon sempat menolak dengan alasan ia tidak ingin Kyuhyun menemuinya di tengah malam sendirian pada akhir musim dingin di bulan April. Tampaknya Siwon melupakan hari ulang tahunnya. Tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Kejutan spesial untuk menunjukkan cintanya pada kekasihnya tidak akan menyakitinya bukan? Kyuhyun tersenyum puas ketika akhirnya Siwon mengiyakan permintaan Kyuhyun._

_Ketika Siwon turun dari mobil, seketika beberapa lampu yang ditata sedemikian rupa menyinari area dimana Kyuhyun berdiri. Siwon begitu terkejut ketika ia menemukan Kyuhyun berdiri dengan sebuah kue ulang tahun berbentuk hati yang Siwon yakin Kyuhyun buat sendiri._

_Dan Siwon seketika mengingat hari apa saat itu juga._

_ Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun dengan senyum di bibir penuhnya. Melewati lampu-lampu dan taburan bunga yang Kyuhyun siapkan untuknya. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tepat dimatanya. Melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul dua belas lebih satu menit._

"_Jadi aku sudah berulang tahun saat ini?"_

_Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya, "Aku kira kau akan menyukai sedikit kejutan dariku di hari ulang tahunmu."_

_Siwon mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku bahagia. Sangat. Tapi aku harap kau tidak akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri untukku, okay?"_

_Kyuhyun mencubit perut Siwon singkat, "Berhentilah mengkhawatirkanku, Orang tua. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri." Siwon mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas. Sebuah interaksi yang Kyuhyun sangat suka. _

_Dan Siwon mengetahuinya._

"_Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku jika terjadi sesuatu padamu ketika kau melakukan hal seperti ini untukku, Sayang. Berjanjilah padaku, okay?"_

_Kyuhyun menghela, satu sisi dalam dirinya begitu menyukai perhatian Siwon. Tapi ia tidak berniat menunjukkannya._

_Karena Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Siwon telah mengetahuinya._

"_Baiklah. Aku berjanji. Sekarang mari kita potong kue ini setelah kau membuat permintaanmu, Pak tua."_

_Siwon mengikuti Kyuhyun yang duduk di atas bangku di pinggir jalan itu. Kyuhyun menyalakan lilin di atas kue itu. Siwon memejamkan matanya untuk meminta sebuah permintaan._

_Siwon tidak pernah percaya akan hal tabu seperti itu. Meminta sebuah permintaan di hari ulang tahun sebelum meniup lilin ulang tahunnya. Tapi jika Kyuhyun yang memintanya, rasanya bukanlah tidak mungkin Siwon bisa membawa bulan untuk sang kekasih._

_Siwon membuka matanya kemudian meniup lilin di atas kue itu sambil tersenyum._

"_Apa yang kau minta, Won?"_

"_Kata orang, jika kau memberi tahu permintaanmu kepada orang lain. Permintaan itu tidak akan terkabul."_

_Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Aku harap kau tidak meminta agar hubungan kita berakhir atau apapun itu. Aku akan memukulmu jika hubungan kita berakhir."_

_Siwon tertawa keras mendengar pengakuan Kyuhyun, "Kau pasti sedang bercanda, bukan? Lebih baik aku mati daripada melihatmu dengan pria lain, Kyu."_

_Dan jika itu mungkin, jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik dalam hidupnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan matanya mulai berair. Siwon tersenyum tulus melihat hal itu._

"_Kau bersungguh-sungguh?"_

_Siwon membelai wajah Kyuhyun lembut, "Tidak ada yang aku inginkan lebih dari aku menginginkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun." _

"_Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Siwon."_

_Siwon mengusap bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya, "Tidak, Kyu. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepadamu. Kau membawa begitu banyak kebahagiaan dalam hidupku."_

_Kyuhyun menggapai tangan Siwon di wajahnya, "Aku harap kau tidak menyesal memilihku, Siwon. Aku harap aku cukup untukmu."_

"_You're more than enough, Love." _

_Siwon mengusap air mata yang akhirnya jatuh dari mata indah Kyuhyun._

_Mereka menghabiskan kue ulang tahun buatan Kyuhyun dengan saling menyuapi. Beberapa kali Kyuhyun akan menempelkan krim pada wajah Siwon dan Siwon membalasnya. Keduanya merasa begitu bahagia hanya dengan sebuah kejutan kecil yang Kyuhyun buat. Bukan sesuatu yang mewah. Tapi Siwon mampu merasakan kemewahan yang Kyuhyun berikan pada cintanya._

"_Aku memiliki sebuah hadiah untukmu, Siwon."_

_Siwon tertawa kecil, "Lagi? Tidakkah pesta ini sudah cukup? Aku tidak pernah merayakan ulang tahunku sebelumnya. Ini lebih dari cukup, Kyu."_

_Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya, "Kau tidak masuk akal, kau tahu itu, Siwon?"_

_Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari dalam saku celananya dan memberikannya kepada Siwon. Siwon membuka kotak itu dan tersenyum tulus melihat apa yang Kyuhyun berikan untuknya._

_Sebuah jam tangan._

"_Aku tahu kau sudah memiliki banyak jam tang—"_

"_Aku akan memakai jam ini selamanya." Ucap Siwon sebelum Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya._

_Kyuhyun tersipu, "Aku takut kau akan kecewa dengan pilihanku."_

_Siwon menatap tidak percaya kepada Kyuhyun, "Sekarang kau yang tidak masuk akal. Geez. Bahkan jika kau memberikanku racun untuk kuminum, aku tidak akan ragu untuk meminumnya, Kyu."_

_Kyuhyun kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau bukanlah stau-satunya orang yang tidak suka ketika kekasihmu berada dalam bahaya karenamu, kau tahu?"_

_Siwon tersenyum tulus, "Aku menyukainya, Sayang. Terima kasih. Ini sempurna." Kemudian mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut._

"_Selama jam itu berdetik, kau tidak pernah melupakanku walaupun itu hanya sedetik dalam hidupmu."_

_Siwon tersenyum jahil, "Bagaimana jika jamnya mati, Kyu? Bukankah itu berarti aku akan melupakanmu?"_

_Kali ini Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Jangan biarkan jamnya mati, karena jika jamnya berhenti berdetik maka aku akan menghilang seiring dengan ingatanmu tentangku. Dan mungkin ketika kau mengganti baterainya, aku mungkin tidak akan kembali."_

_Siwon menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun, "Maka aku akan mengganti baterai jam ini setiap minggu, atau jika perlu setiap hari. Agar aku benar-benar selalu mengingatmu tanpa kehilanganmu, Kyu."_

_Kyuhyun menggapai wajah Siwon dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya di sudut bibir Siwon. Siwon mengerti arti gestur Kyuhyun itu. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Memiringkan wajahnya ketika Kyuhyun mengikuti gerakannya dengan arah berlawanan._

_Keduanya menutup mata mereka ketika bibir mereka menempel dengan begitu sempurna. Bibir Siwon bergerak dengan lembut di atas bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membuka belahan bibirnya ketika Siwon menarik bibir bawahnya dengan bibirnya. Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun mendekat. Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya di leher Siwon untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka berdua. Kyuhyun melenguh ketika lidah Siwon menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya._

_Siwon memindahkan kedua tangannya dari pinggang Kyuhyun ke pinggiran bangku yang mereka duduki ketika Kyuhyun menjambak rambut Siwon dengan cukup keras ketika Siwon menghisap lidah Kyuhyun. Memenjarakan tubuh Kyuhyun di antara tubuhnya dan pinggiran bangku itu. Desahan Kyuhyun lolos begitu saja membuat cengkraman Siwon menguat pada pinggiran bangku. Siwon segera menarik diri dari ciuman itu ketika ia sudah berada pada ujung kendali dirinya. Menempelkan dahinya dengan dahi Kyuhyun ketika keduanya mengatur nafas._

"_Ada apa, Siwon?"_

_Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam, "Aku hampir kehilangan kendali, Sayang. Maafkan aku."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Mungkin aku tidak keberatan, Siwon."_

_Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak. Tidak boleh. Aku telah berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk tidak menyentuhmu sebelum kita men—" Siwon segera menghentikan kalimatnya ketika menyadari apa yang ia katakan._

"_Sebelum kita apa, Siwon?"_

_Siwon mencium dahi Kyuhyun lembut, "Bukan apa-apa, Sayang. Suatu hari kau akan mengerti."_

_Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuang mukanya, menemukan suatu hal yang membuatnya tercengang._

"_Kau benar-benar hampir kehilangan kendali, Siwon."_

_Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu, Kyu?"_

_Kyuhyun menunjuk pinggiran bangku disampingnya yang kini tidak lagi lurus, "Mulai saat ini aku tidak akan duduk dengan perasaan yang sama di atas bangku ini."_

_Dan Siwon hanya tertawa kecil setelahnya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya yang kembali turun di pipinya. Kenangan itu begitu indah. Terlalu indah.

"Apa hanya aku yang merindukan itu, Siwon? Apakah kau tidak merasakannya?"

Kyuhyun mengamati benda yang mlingkari di jari manis tangan kirinya. Air mata Kyuhyun semakin deras berjatuhan dari mata indahnya. Menangis tersedu ketika mengingat semua kenangannya bersama Siwon. Semua kenangan yang tidak lebih menyakitkan dibandingkan kenyataan bahwa walaupun ada dua orang yang mengenakan cincin itu, hanya satu orang yang merasakan kebahagian yang hadir bersama cincin itu.

"Bukankah hidup ini begitu kejam, Siwon? Atau hanya dirimu yang begitu kejam terhadapku?"

Kyuhyun menangis tersedu merasakan dadanya semakin sesak karena nafasnya kian memendek.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua, Siwon? Kenapa? Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya di lantai dihadapan bangku yang ia duduki. Mencengkeram dada kirinya. Tidak peduli seberapa keraspun dia mencoba menghilangkannya, rasa sakit itu tetap ada. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan dan memilukan.

"Kenapa kau melamarku jika akhirnya seperti ini, Siwon? Aku membencimu! Aku benar-benar membencimu!"

Kyuhyun menarik kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Apa kau mengingat betapa bahagianya aku saat itu, Siwon? Dan pada hari itu aku tahu apa yang kau minta pada hari ulang tahunmu pada waktu itu."Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mengingatnya.

"Dan seharusnya kau tidak perlu menyelamatkanku dari kejadian itu, Siwon."

_Siwon tersenyum menatap Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Hari itu adalah hari terindah dalam hidup Siwon. Lima tahun setelah jalinan hubungan mereka berjalan, hari itu adalah hari dimana hubungan mereka akan diresmikan melalui sebuah ikatan pernikahan._

_Setelah mengucap sumpah, keduanya tersenyum menatap satu sama lain. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, dimana cincin itu terletak._

"_Sekarang kau benar-benar milikku, Kyu. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus, "Aku juga mencintaimu, Siwon. Kau tahu itu bukan?"_

_Siwon mencium punggung tangan kiri Kyuhyun cukup lama, "Inilah permintaanku di hari ulang tahunku lima tahun lalu."_

_Kyuhyun tahu maksud kalimat Siwon. Selalu. "Menikahiku?"_

_Siwon menggeleng dan tersenyum tulus, "Untuk menemanimu sampai maut memisahkan kita. Aku mengucapkannya dalam sumpah pernikahan kita."_

_Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak menangis. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Siwon dan memeluknya. Siwon menerima perlakuan itu dengan afeksi yang sama. Mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun begitu lama._

"_Tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari ini, Siwon."_

_Siwon tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja ada, Sayang. Kau… Kau jauh lebih dari sempurna."_

_Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan menemukan Siwon juga berurai air mata._

"_Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu menangis, Love."_

_Siwon menempelkan dahinya dengan Kyuhyun, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menangis ketika aku telah memiliki segala apa yang aku inginkan di dunia ini? Jangan tinggalkan aku, aku mohon, Kyu."_

_Kini giliran Kyuhyun untuk mencium dahi Siwon lembut, "Tidak akan. Bahkan jika kematian datang, aku akan tetap bersamamu, Siwon."_

_Siwon tersenyum tulus dan mencium bibir Kyuhyun singkat, "Bagaimana jika kita mengukir nama kita di bangku jalan yang selalu kita lewati? Sudah cukup lama kita tidak kesana karena persiapan pernikahan kita."_

_Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Tentu saja."_

_Keduanya keluar dari gereja yang menjadi saksi janji suci mereka terlantun. Kyuhyun terdiam ketika melihat seorang anak kecil bermain biola di seberang jalan ia berada. Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat anak kecil itu. Ia merindukan permainan biolanya. _

"_Ada yang tidak beres dengan biolanya."_

_Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.. _

"_Senar yang ia gunakan sudah terlalu tipis dan penggeseknya kurang kuat. Jika dia ingin memainkan nada tinggi seharusnya ia tidak menggunakan gesekan seperti itu. Sedikit sumbang pada tekanan kunci C dan G." lanjut Siwon._

_Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar kalimat Siwon, "Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu ahli dalam permainan musik?"_

_Siwon tertawa kecil, "Aku terlalu sering mendengarmu bermain, Sayang. Aku tahu dimana letak kesalahan permainan anak itu melalui permainanmu."_

_Kyuhyun menggeleng, ikut tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, saat pertama kali aku mendengarmu bermain, aku tahu kau hanya berbohong saat kau mengatakan kau tidak bisa bermain alat musik. Kau hanya berpura-pura menyumbangkan nadanya."_

_Siwon menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku tidak pernah berkata 'tidak bisa', aku hanya berkata bahwa suatu hari aku ingin bisa memainkannya…"_

_Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Tunggu disini, aku akan memberi anak itu hadiah. Kita akan membagi kebahagiaan kita dengan orang lain di hari bahagia ini."_

_Siwon hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk._

_Kyuhyun menyeberangi jalan itu tanpa memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Ada sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju ketika Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri anak kecil itu. Siwon yang mengetahuinya segera berlari tanpa pikir panjang._

'_Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun'_

_Mengapa sangat sulit meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun saat itu?_

_Orang di sekitar mereka berteriak mengingatkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah mobil yang akan menabraknya dan mematung. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya. Ia mnegerti bahwa mungkin ini adalah akhirnya. Dunianya serasa berputar hingga ia tidak mampu mengendalikan kesadarannya._

'_Siwon'_

_Hanya nama itu yang Kyuhyun pikirkan sebelum tubuhnya terdorong dengan begitu kuat._

_ Kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar akibat tepukan seseorang pada pipinya. Kyuhyun bisa melihat semua orang. Ia tidak merasakan sakit luar biasa seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Apa yang terjadi? Kyuhyun segera bangun dari posisinya._

'_Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!'_

_Pikir Kyuhyun ketika tubuhnya semakin melemah mendekati sosok yang telah menyelamatkannya. Nafas Kyuhyun tercekat. Dunianya seakan berhenti. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun ketika ia menyadari Siwonlah yang menyelamatkannya dan menggantikan posisinya menjadi korban._

_Kyuhyun meraih wajah Siwon yang berlumuran darah dan menaruhnya di atas pahanya. Memeluk tubuh Siwon selembut yang ia bisa. Air mata turun seketika membanjiri wajahnya._

"_Si-Siwon… Tidak! Kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku…"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Dua tahun berlalu dan aku masih mengharapkanmu ada disini bersamaku, Siwon."

Kyuhyun menangis sekeras yang ia bisa. Menumpahkan segala yang ia rasakan selama ini saat itu juga. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan begitu kuat hingga dadanya kembali sesak.

"Kau berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkanku, tapi kenapa seperti ini, Siwon? Bagaimana dengan rencana-rencan kita yang lain, Won? Apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya.

"Aku tidak bisa menemuimu dengan keadaan seperti ini, bukan? Sudah dua hari ini aku tidak mengunjungimu. Aku merindukanmu, Won. Sangat merindukanmu." Kyuhyun kembali bermonoton.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, Kyu."

Kyuhyun membeku.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Apakah ia salah dengar? Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Siwon…

"Aku cukup kecewa ketika aku tidak menemukanmu disampingku ketika aku sadar. Kemudian aku bertanya kepada suster yang merawatku mengenai berapa lama aku koma. Ia mengatakan hal yang tidak mungkin menurutku. Namun ketika aku menyadari kenyataannya, aku mulai berpikir mungkin saja kau sudah menyerah akan aku, Kyu."

Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya kembali sesak ketika ia mencoba membalik tubuhnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia menemukan Siwon berdiri di belakangnya dan tersenyum begitu tulus.

"Tapi ketika suster itu mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang yang menjengukku setiap sore hari, aku tahu perkiraanku salah. Dan aku tahu itu adalah kau, Kyu. Aku bisa mendengarmu dalam tidur panjangku. Suaramulah yang selalu membuatku ingin mencoba melawan kegelapan yang menyelimutiku."

"Siwon…"

Siwon semakin tersenyum lebar, "Iya, Sayang?"

Kyuhyun segera memeluk Siwon begitu erat hingga keduanya kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Kau kembali, Siwon… Kau sadar…"

Siwon tersenyum tulus merasakan bahunya basah akibat air mata Kyuhyun.

"Tentu saja, Sayang… Aku tidak akan meninggalkan salah satu tulang rusukku menderita karenaku."

Kyuhyun segera mengusap air matanya dan menatap Siwon dalam. Membelai wajahnya lembut, "Bagaimana bisa kau ada disini?"

Siwon mengusap kepala Kyuhyun lembut, "Aku sadar dua hari lalu tepat ketika kau pulang. Kemudian aku memanggil suster agar aku bisa keluar. Sayangnya mereka mengatakan bahwa untuk aku keluar aku butuh pemeriksaan ulang. Setelah ini aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit untuk kembali di rawat."

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini? Kau bisa menungguku di rumah sakit, bukan?"

Siwon tersenyum lembut dan mencium dahi Kyuhyun singkat, "Tentu saja aku kesini. Aku tahu kau pasti ada disini, Sayang."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil sambil kembali mengusap air matanya yang masih saja turun, "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu, Love?"

"Karena hari ini adalah ulang tahunku…"

Kyuhyun terkejut, "Kau mengetahuinya?"

Siwon mengangguk singkat dan menunjuk bangku di belakang tubuh Kyuhyun, "Kita berencan untuk mengukir nama kita di bangku itu, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mencium bibir Siwon singkat, "Kau berniat menulisnya?"

Siwon kembali mencium bibir Kyuhyun, kali ini lebih lama. "Tentu saja. Dan kau tahu, Kyu?"

"Ya?"

"Kali ini aku tidak perlu membengkokkan pinggiran bangku itu lagi untuk menahan diriku untuk menyentuhmu."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Kau benar-benar memikirkan hal itu saat ini?"

Siwon menggeleng, "Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin mengulang semuanya dari awal."

"Dari awal?"

"Ya. Dari awal kita bertemu di ujung jalan ini."

"Tentu saja. Apakah aku perlu menabrakmu lagi?"

Dan yang mereka ketahui selanjutnya adalah, tawa yang mereka bagi saat ini adalah tawa yang sama yang selalu menghiasi jalan ini ketika mereka berada disana.

THE END

Note:

Maaf untuk typos. Maaf untuk feeling yg gagal. Maaf untuk semuanya. Saya lagi bosen jadi hasilnya begini aja. Maaf jika tidak sesuai ekspektasi. But komen and review serta favorite and follow sangat saya harapkan agar bisa dijadikan perbaikan. Thanks guys for staying tune at my stories! Lol (; Oh dan maaf jika kalian mengharapkan smut. Im not in the mood for smut. Maybe later?

I'll see you at my next story! Stay awesome, my readers *:

And #Happy30thBirthdayChoiSiwon ({})


End file.
